gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The CW/Programming
This is a list of programming for The CW. Current *Supernatural (2006–present) (The WB, 2005–2006) *The Vampire Diaries (2009–present) *Arrow (2012–present) *Beauty & the Beast (2012–present) *The Originals (2013–present) *Reign (2013–present) *The 100 (2014–present) *The Flash (2014–present) *Jane the Virgin (2014–present) *iZombie (2015–present) *America's Next Top Model (2006–present) (UPN, 2003–2006) *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (2013–present) *Penn & Teller: Fool Us (2014–present) *Masters of Illusion (2014–present) *Harry Potter (2008-present, first-run from 2008 to 2011) (Fox, 2001-2005) *Dates (July 9, 2015-present) *Significant Mother (August 3, 2015-present) *A Wicked Offer (August 5, 2015-present) *Cedric's Barber Battle (2015–present) *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015-present) Chrgd on The CW *''Doctor Who Animated Series'' (2008-present) *''Harry Potter'' (2008-present) *''Torchwood: The Animated Series'' (2015-present) *''Fairly Oddparents'' (2015-present; first four seasons only) *''Markiplier's Adventures'' (2015-present) *''Recess Popples'' (2015-present) *''Pahkles'' (2015-present) *''Otter Family'' (October 11th, 2015 - present) *''Danger Planet'' (October 18th, 2015 - present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (October 18th, 2015 - present) *''From Dull to Delight (TV Series)'' (November 8th, 2015 - present) One Magnificent Morning *Dog Whisperer: Family Edition (2014–present) *Calling Dr. Pol (2014–present) *Dog Town, USA (2015–present) *Save Our Shelter (2015-present) *Hatched (2015-present) *Dream Quest (2015-present) Daytime *The Bill Cunningham Show (2012-present) Upcoming *Legends of Tomorrow (2016) *Containment (2016) Chrgd on The CW *The Inspectors (starting December 26th, 2015) One Magnificent Morning *America's Flavors *Social Media Mania *Swag *Taste of Home Former *7th Heaven (2006–2007) (The WB, 1996–2006) *Gilmore Girls (2006–2007) (The WB, 2000–2006) *Smallville (2006–2011) (The WB, 2001–2006) *One Tree Hill (2006–2012) (The WB, 2003–2006) *Veronica Mars (2006–2007) (UPN, 2004–2006) *Runaway (2006) *Hidden Palms (2007) *Gossip Girl (2007–2012) *Life Is Wild (2007–2008) *Reaper (2007–2009) *90210 (2008–2013) *Privileged (2008–2009) *Easy Money (2008–2009) *Valentine (2008–2009) *The Beautiful Life: TBL (2009) *Melrose Place (2009–2010) *Life Unexpected (2010–2011) *Hellcats (2010–2011) *Nikita (2010–2013) *Ringer (2011–2012) *The Secret Circle (2011–2012) *Hart of Dixie (2011–2015) *The L.A. Complex (2012) *Emily Owens, M.D. (2012–2013) *The Carrie Diaries (2013–2014) *Cult (2013) *The Tomorrow People (2013–2014) *Star-Crossed (2014) *Girlfriends (2006–2008) (UPN, 2000–2006) *Reba (2006–2007) (The WB, 2001–2006) *All of Us (2006–2007) (UPN, 2003–2006) *Everybody Hates Chris (2006–2009) (UPN, 2005–2006) *The Game (2006–2009; 2011–present on BET) *Aliens in America (2007–2008) *18 to Life (2010) *Backpackers (2014) *Seed (2014) *WWE Friday Night SmackDown (2006–2008) (UPN, 1999-2006) *Beauty and the Geek (2006–2008) (The WB, 2005–2006) *Online Nation (2007) *Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants (2007–2008) *CW Now (2007–2008) *Pussycat Dolls Present: (2007–2008) *4Real (2008) *Farmer Wants a Wife (2008) *In Harm's Way (2008) *Stylista (2008) *The CW Sunday Night Movie (2008–2009) *13: Fear Is Real (2009) *Hitched or Ditched (2009) *High Society (2010) *Fly Girls (2010) *Plain Jane (2010) (MTV International, 2011) *Shedding for the Wedding (2011) *H8R (2011) *Remodeled (2012) *The Catalina (2012) *Oh Sit! (2012–2013) *The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep (2012) *Breaking Pointe (2012–2013) *Perfect Score (2013) *Capture (2013) *Famous in 12 (2014) *The Messengers (2015) One Magnificent Morning *Rock the Park (2014–2015; moved to Vortexx Network and Litton's Weekend Adventure in October 2015) *Born to Explore (2014–2015) Vortexx *Iron Man: Armored Adventures (August 25, 2012–November 24, 2012) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (August 25, 2012–January 12, 2013) *WWE Saturday Morning Slam (August 25, 2012–May 11, 2013)16 *Transformers: Prime (December 8, 2012–June 1, 2013) *The New Adventures of Nanoboy (March 9, 2013–August 10, 2013)E/I *B-Daman Crossfire (August 17, 2013–January 18, 2014) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (August 17, 2013–February 8, 2014)E/I *Rescue Heroes (August 25, 2012–August 23, 2014)E/I *Justice League Unlimited (August 25, 2012–August 23, 2014) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone † (August 25, 2012–September 15, 2012; August 30, 2014–September 27, 2014)E/I *Sonic X † (October 6, 2012–September 27, 2014) *Bolts and Blip (July 13, 2013–September 27, 2014) *The Spectacular Spider-Man † (August 17, 2013–September 27, 2014) *Dragon Ball Z Kai † (August 25, 2012–September 27, 2014) *Digimon Fusion (January 25, 2014–September 27, 2014) *Yu-Gi-Oh! † (August 25, 2012–September 27, 2014) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal † (August 25, 2012–September 27, 2014) † – Former CW4Kids/Toonzai program The CW Sundays/XD/Chrgd on The CW *''NCIS: Virginia'' (2015; moved to Cartoon Network) *''CSI: The Animated Series'' (2015) *''Pottermore'' (2015) *''PB&J Popples'' (2015; moved to Cartoon Network) *''Reggie 12'' (2015) *''Bones & Dog'' (2015; renewed by Nickelodeon Family for 2016) *''WWE Slam City'' (2015)